


Valentine of Tomorrows

by super__novaaa



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super__novaaa/pseuds/super__novaaa
Summary: Be my guest, or my valentine.Or a guest of every valentine's day.Guest of mine.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 22





	Valentine of Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> this was from my valentine's day special on twt hehehehehehehhe

  
“Do you have plans for tomorrow, Hoonie?” Finally, Hyunsuk had the guts to ask Jihoon while he's on the line, they talked about the project for the foundation day meeting next week. 

  
“I don't really go outside on Sundays, hyung. Why?” Jihoon answered in an anticipating tone.

  
“I just want to ask if you can be my guest, uhm...” The older heaved a nervous sigh.

  
“Or valentine?” Hyunsuk immediately composed himself as he waited for Jihoon to answer while on the line while holding his breath. 

He felt a little uneasy when Jihoon didn't answer and laughed, which made the older release apprehensive sighs. He isn't really into dates and stuffs, despite being a sweet senior and a friend for 5 years, he never asked Jihoon or Junkyu out on Valentine's day as best of friends. They've been friends for 5 long years and for the first 3 years of it, it doesn't come along with hidden agenda or anything, just simple thrilled feelings about each other's milestones or sad moments, like normal friends would do. 

  
And being friends with Jihoon for 5 years never failed to convey enough comfort to make Hyunsuk feel something he wasn't supposed to.

  
But after realizing his feelings, after knowing that his love for Jihoon never grew out of his ribcage after 2 years of trying to get over Jihoon while still being friends with him, he knew at that exact moment that he is hopeless. Despite wanting to forget and dig a deep grave of unciprocated feelings, Jihoon just often taking every possible way to remind him that he is Hyunsuk's so-called home. 

  
He never got the chance to confess his feelings, and maybe, just maybe, tomorrow will be the day he'll allow Jihoon to reciprocate his love. 

  
Or will Jihoon let himself reciprocate the older's feelings?

  
He knew Jihoon's not into romantic things and—

  
_“Will it be enough?”_

  
“What?” 

  
“I said, will it be enough? A day for us to be together? Will Valentine's day be enough to show you what's the results of almost 3 years of making you realize something? Is a day really enough?”

  
“W-What do you mean, Hoonie?”

  
Hyunsuk was breathless. Maybe because of the sudden heat coming from the window of his bleak and cozy room in an apartment near Hongdae, or maybe because of the heavy breathes from the other line while sensing the grinning face of somebody he knew he needed to be called _his_.

“I know you and your bad habits of doubting everything I say when it comes to my feelings, thinking that I am joking like what I always do. 5 years with you is enough to memorize you,” Jihoon paused before giggling lively. 

  
“And I know for a fact that a day won't be enough to show and even render you an explanation of how much I wanted to have you in my life, you'll probably won't even believe me when I say that I was about to come to your apartment at 8 am tomorrow and ask you out.” 

Right, Hyunsuk was breathless.

It wasn't because of the scorching sunlight nor the season's temperature that suffocates him dearly.

  
“I don't want you to be my valentine on Valentine's day, I want you to be my valentine on my 'everydays'.”

It was because of the man's low voice that somehow whisperes and can lull him to sleep from the other line, saying words that made Hyunsuk question the remaining grain of sanity in him. 

  
It's always Jihoon that makes Hyunsuk question his decisions but will still love his entirety because that's what he always do, and know how to do like the back of his hand.

  
It was all because of Jihoon.

“I bet all my flower photographs, you're blushing, hyung.”

“S-Shut up, Park Jihoon!”

“It's 'love', Mister.” He heard a little chuckle from the other line. “You want me, right? So have me.”

“You can have my entirety to break, and I won't even budge. Funny, but it's true.”

  
Man, how whipped Hyunsuk can be when it comes to a certain someone.

  
“So, be my valentine, love?”

  
Once again, it was all because of Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading really!!! π_π


End file.
